1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to problem reporting in a computer network and, in particular, pertain to remote monitoring of a data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data migration systems are routinely utilized in computer networks to perform data migration operations on electronic data stored within a network. In general, primary data, comprising a production copy or other “live” version in a native format, is generally stored in local memory or another high-speed storage device that allows for relatively fast access. Such primary data is generally intended for short term retention, on the order of hours or days. After this retention period, some or all of the data is stored as one or more secondary copies, for example, to prevent loss of data in the event that a problem occurs with the data stored in primary storage.
Secondary copies are generally intended for longer-term storage, on the order of weeks to years, prior to being moved to other storage or discarded. Secondary copies may be indexed so that a user may browse and restore the data at a later point in time. In some embodiments, application data moves from more expensive, quick access storage to less expensive, slower access storage, over its lifetime.
While data migration systems function to preserve data in the event of a problem with the computer network, the data migration systems themselves may encounter difficulties in storing data. For this reason, human monitors may be used to observe the data migration system and intervene to resolve problems that arise. Often, these monitors are experts, employed by the provider of the data migration system, conversant in the operation of the data migration system and capable of gathering information from the system, diagnosing problems, and implementing solutions.
This conventional monitoring is problematic, though. In one aspect, problem resolution requires laborious, manual gathering of information necessary to diagnose and troubleshoot problems, increasing the time and cost associated with problem resolution. This information gathering is also complicated by the fact that much of the information gathered is often for points in time that are not required for problem resolution.
In another aspect, the monitors of the data migration system are typically employees of the data migration system provider, located remotely from the system, rather than locally based employees of the owner of the data migration system. The remote monitors therefore, must remotely access the network in order to gather information for problem resolution. Security measures against unauthorized intrusion, such as firewalls and other technologies, though, restrict remote access privileges to the data migration system. Lowering or reducing these defenses to allow remote monitors the access necessary to gather troubleshooting information may compromise the security of the data migration system and the computer network it serves.
It is also undesirable to allow individuals who are not employed and supervised by the owner of the data migration system access to the archived data within the data migration system. For example, a medical or financial institution may possess confidential information about its clients that, if accessed by unauthorized individuals, even inadvertently, may open the institution to significant liability. Conversely, however, without sufficient access privileges, the monitors' ability to obtain the information required for problem resolution is limited, prolonging the time required to resolve problems as a result.